vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Atom Eve (Image Comics)
Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 5-B with her abilities | 5-B with her abilities Name: Samantha Eve Wilkins Origin: Image Comics Gender: Female Age: Early 20´s Classification: Human Mutate/Military Experiment Powers and Abilities: Flight, Transmutation, Regeneration, Barrier Creation, Molecular Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Control, Telekinesis, Immortality (Type 3) Attack Potency: Unknown (Below Invincible at this time by her own admission) | Planet level with her abilities (She attacked Conquest with her new powers that allowed her to sear the skin off his body. Stated in the Invincible guidebook as being one of few non-Viltrumites with equivalent power levels to a Viltrumite's use of Smart Atoms) | Planet level with her abilities (No Viltrumites could pass through her projections) Speed: Superhuman flight speed (she can fly herself and others by projecting solid light constructs beneath her and her passengers at speeds up to 130 mph) with Supersonic+ reactions (can catch several bullets from Killcannon in her solid energy constructs) | Massively FTL+ (Became far stronger and caught Conquest off-guard. Noted as being one of few non-Viltrumites comparable to a Viltrumite) | Massively FTL+ (Likely as fast, if not faster, than previously. Defeated legions of Viltrumites as they were all flying towards her) Lifting Strength: Athlete level Striking Strength: Athlete level Durability: Athlete level, Unknown with her shields | Athlete level, Planet level with her shields (Can hold off a strong Viltrumite's attacks) | Athlete level, Planet level with her shields (Entire armies of Viltrumites died upon attacking her shields) Stamina: Athlete level Range: Several dozen meters | Possibly planetary | Possibly planetary Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: High, had an instinctive understanding of chemistry and the molecular structure of things Weaknesses: A downside to Atom Eve's transmutation powers is that she absorbs any unused atoms into her body, which must later be eliminated from her system as waste. She claims that on days when she uses her powers a lot she can "go to the bathroom" six or seven times, due to mental blocks placed in her mind along with her powers, Eve normally cannot use her matter alteration powers on living matter Explanation Eve started notably weaker as a hero than Mark, as she admits that her arch-enemy, Killcannon, could be easily defeated by him, and she also admitted to not being able to fly anywhere near as fast as him at the time. However, after fighting Conquest, more of her abilities were unlocked, and she became stronger. She had demonstrated abilities comparable to a Viltrumite, and the Invincible guidebook, which was published after this fight but prior to her second awakening, suggests she has a comparable power level to a Viltrumite. After her second awakening, she could fight many Viltrumites at once without issue. However, her fighting capability is due to her abilities and mostly does not scale to her natural durability. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Image Comics Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Heroes Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Element Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Matter Users Category:Invincible (Comicbook) Category:Tier 5